The present invention generally relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy. More particularly, the invention describes an electrochemical cell having an anode or negative electrode and a cathode or positive electrode provided in a bobbin-shaped configuration. This electrode assembly is then housed in a cylindrically shaped casing. Preferred cell chemistry is of a lithium anode and a fluorinated carbon (CFx) cathode.